Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)
Ben 10: Omniverse is based on the brand new series from the world-renowned Ben 10 franchise. Players will experience the exciting Omniverse world in a new action game, where Ben discovers that untold events from the past are affecting the present. Play as both Teen Ben and Young Ben and work with your new partner Rook to defeat the evil plans of Malware, in an epic storyline that spans two time periods! Dial up 16 playable alien heroes including new aliens like Bloxx and Gravattack, and fight in 11 action-packed levels (18 on DS and 3DS) throughout the subterranean alien city of Undertown and other show-inspired locales. Plot When a modification for Ben's Omnitrix goes haywire, his new partner, Rook, gets sent back in time, meeting Ben from when he was 11. Rook and Young Ben get into a scuffle with the villain Malware who absorbs Rook's Proto-Tool for new powers, leading to a terrifying alternate future. Play as both Teen Ben and Young Ben and work with your new partner Rook to solve crime, fix both the past and present, and defeat the evil plans of Malware, intent on destroying the world! Features *Fast-paced action/brawler based on the new Ben 10 show *Play as both Teen Ben and Young Ben for the first time *Fight alongside Ben's new partner, Rook, and his awesome Proto-Tool (consoles only) *16 playable characters including exciting new aliens (13 on DS and 3DS) *11 action-packed levels in show inspired settings (18 on DS and 3DS) *Use the 3DS motion sensor and StreetPass features to gain an edge in battle (3DS only) Consoles *3DS *DS *PS3 *Wii *Wii U *Xbox 360 Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 and 11 year old) *Rook (not on DS or 3DS) Non-playable Characters *Pakmar *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba *Khyber Video Game Alien Debuts *Articguana *Bloxx (not on DS and 3DS) *Crashhopper (DS and 3DS only) *Eye Guy *Feedback *Gravattack *Shocksquatch *Wildmutt Aliens 11 year old Ben *Articguana (unlocked in Level 7) *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Eye Guy *Feedback (unlocked in Level 2) *Four Arms *Heatblast *Upchuck (DS and 3DS only) *Wildmutt *Wildvine (not on DS and 3DS) *XLR8 16 year old Ben *Articguana (unlocked in Level 6) *Bloxx (not on DS and 3DS; unlocked in Level 4) *Cannonbolt (unlocked in Level 1) *Crashhopper (DS and 3DS only) *Diamondhead Four Arms *Gravattack (unlocked in Level 3) *Heatblast *Shocksquatch *Upchuck (DS and 3DS only) *Wildmutt (unlocked in Level 1) *Wildvine (not on DS and 3DS) Bosses *Queen Ant 1 (not on DS and 3DS) *Malware (normal only in The Galvanic Butterfly Effect and both normal and altered in Two Malwares... No Waiting) *Khyber's Dog **Mucilator **Crabdozer **Slamworm (not on DS and 3DS) *Psyphon (not on DS and 3DS) *Queen Ant 2 (not on DS and 3DS) *Arachdroid (not on DS and 3DS) *Dr.Animo (not on DS and 3DS) Enemies *Malware robots *Giant Spiders *Mutant Ants *Vreedle Brothers *Megawhatts Training Robots *Vilgax *Vulkanus *Driscoll *Zombozo DS/3DS Enemies *Malware robots *Vilgax's Drones *Vreedle Brothers *Megawhatts *Thunderpig Levels #Training time #The Galvanic Butterfly Effect #Future Mal-Formed #Technical Difficulties #Past Due #Extreme Earth Makeover; Malware Edition #That Was Then... #...This is Now #Weird Scientist #Plumb-Crazy #Two Malwares... No Waiting DS/3DS Levels #Major Malfunction #A Timely Visitor #Cavern of Time #Big Trouble in Undertown #Bazaar Encounters #Bomb Rush #Galvan Rescue #Subway Surprise #Return to Undertown #Underground Rumble #Generator Bash #Grandpa Knows Best #Time Bomb #A Tale of Two Malwares #Baiting the Trap #Bellwood Brawl #Going Down #Fixing Time Errors *11-year-old Eye Guy looks like his 16-year-old counterpart in the entire game. *Dr. Animo appears in the past but somehow he looks like his future self. *When 16-year-old Ben uses Cannonbolt in the last quick time finish the Omnitrix symbol is on his forehead. *When 16-year-old Ben uses XLR8 in the last quick time finish he is not wearing the green shirt. *On the Wii version Articguana and 11-year-old Wildmutt have two Omnitrix symbols. *When Rook returns from the past for the first time, the picture indicating 16-year old Four Arms is talking was 11-year old Four Arms'. *When Psyphon was talking, his mouth was closed. *On the DS/3DS version 16-year-old Four Arms has an Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder just like his 11-year-old self. *Mucilator is mispelled Mucillator. *Articguana is misspelled Arctiguana. *On the DS/3DS version when 11-year-old Wildmutt is selected his 16-year-old self is his picture on the bottom screen. *On the 3DS/DS version 16-year-old Upchuck looks exactly like his 11-year-old version instead of his 16 year old design. *On the Wii version, there is a random cutscene where young Ben uses Articguana before he is actually unlocked. Trivia *Even though Rook is playable alongside both Bens, the Bens are not playable alongside each other. *The manner in which Wildmutt's tracking ability works in the game is very similar to Spider-Man's spider sense in Spider-Man 3. See Also */Gallery/ */Achievements/ Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Non-canon